Kira vs the fans
by Xethanx
Summary: Light has stumbled across a greater evil than he has ever known. Fans of 'Death Note.'
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note-Kira vs the Fans**

It was 3am, Light was on the big freaking computer looming over him secretly searching Wikipedia. He spends most of his time doing this now since he's handcuffed to L, the "great detective" who cant find Kira when he's handcuffed to him. Just for fun Light decided to search "Death Note" in the search box to see what came up. (Its 3 o clock in the morning and he's handcuffed to L, what else is there to do?......) Well, to his surprise he saw a very intensively long entry, mainly about him. "What the hell is this" he thought to himself. He scrolled to the bottom to find the references. there was a fan site with a chat room. Everyone was talking about him and the people around him. He saw one post by a Kiragirl54251454105144175865298641748452351565235456185 (I had to shorten the name, sorry) stating "Light is such a douche, And Misa's just a b*tch, L is super hot though, I hated Light when he killed him" Light did not know how to react, he had a sudden urge to thoroughly smack L though. And maybe even this KiraGirl. But why would she think he killed L, or how would she know either? He also saw pictures of either him or L several times, ones that he did not remember posing for and knows L never did. He would inspect this phenomenon later.

_____

Light had no sleep that night....again. L never seems to sleep and he is scared of what L may do if he were to sleep before L did. Maybe L does not sleep for the same reason? Light just looked at the screen and thought pensively about what he saw the night before. He decided to look more into this. He went onto Google and searched "Yagami Light" He clicked on a search result that bared a strange name. "Light and L yaoi"....He then woke up the next day in a hospital bed. L approched him "I almost thought Kira had gotten you..that would have been such a shame to lose my prime suspect." Light returned wtih a sarcastic "Thanks."

Soichiro approched him. "Light I have never been more fearful in my life..not even in my own experiance of this. Stress seems to be racking at all of us here, its a wonder how L can handle this-"

L interupted "Actually you are incorrect, Yagami. Light just appears to be a light weight" Soichiro returned with a distressed "WHAT!?" Light was about ready to choke L, this could make a good cover up rather than finding his name."L" Light stated calmly "Would you do me a favor?" L replied "Yes?" "SHUT UP!!" Light lashed out at him. L stared blankly at him...

"Before I do I have something to say"

"What?"

"Your last name is no longer Yagami."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on...I will call you Light Weight"

"Right now I wish that I WAS Kira"

"Oh I bet you do" L finished sarcastically.

"Can you tell me what is going on!?" Matsuda requested. He was unusually quiet this whole time.

Light told him "I found a greater evil"

Matuda had no idea what Light meant. L only sat in the corner scrunched up and nibbled at a piece of fudge.

Light eventually was able to make it out of the hospital, he never told a soul how he ended up in there. But he was correct. There was a greater evil in the world than he had known, Greater even than L.. Light would dub this evil...the Fandom.

**End chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Light had spent days researching this. L was now suspicious of his lack of activity in the Kira case.

"Light…" L remarked "why aren't you working on the case at hand?"

"L" Light responded "there is far greater evil than Kira"

"You really are having trouble getting over this aren't you?"

"You mean you know about this!?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why not pursue them!?"

"Why?"

L obviously does not understand, but this came as no surprise to Light, he questioned Kira, so it was not a surprise for him to not see this evil for what it is.

"No matter, I shall leave you to this feeble Kira case, it is of little importance now"

Had Light not set up deaths weeks in advance L would surly know of Light's activity as Kira by now, due to him no longer writing in the Death Note. Not that he had much chance anyway, he was chained to L and the sucker never slept!

Light was searching everything on the Internet for this fan base of his. He even joined a website named 'chatango' his name was Kiraconquersfans. He will find fans and see what he can get of them. He was told by Ryuk that he was "Good with the ladies" so he will see if he can charm anyone into seeing then AND getting names. Thusly he can kill off much of the fan base. This should demonstrate his point to the fans to…..stop liking him. (?)

_____

Today Light had found someone on chatango. She was a fan of this "Death Note". This user was a menace. She even hated Light. The thought of it! She disrespected and blasphemed God. She digs her own grave the more she talks like this. He would confront her.

"Hello, fan" he messaged her.

"Um…..hi?" Was the response given to him.

"That's an odd name you have" She added.

Light Commented "It is true"

She responded "I guess…..but it still is kind of…stupid"

"Blasphemy" Light replied

"o.O"

"You think it is odd? That when you call God stupid that it is dubbed as Blasphemy?"

"Dude, you take this waaaaay too far"

She blocked him.


	3. Chapter 3

Today Light was in an experimenting mood. He remembered the "Yaoi" he saw yesterday and turned to L.

**(Fan girl springtime)**

"Ryuzaki" Light stated. "You seem to know about what I saw a few days ago, right?"

"Mmhmm" Was the response given to him.

"Well….um……would you like to try it?"

L shot a look to him practically identical to that of when he told him that he was 'L'.

"Why yes, Yagami-kun, yes I would"

After a long, gay make out session ending with them shirtless Light had a sudden realization. He pushed L aside and alerted him to this.

**(Ok fan girls, you had your fun.)**

"Ryuzaki….I just realized something…."

"Yes?' L said back with a disturbing look on his face.

"NEITHER OF US ARE GAY!!!"

"Um…yes, that is true." L stated refusing to look at Light, he tried to tug at his collar, but he had no shirt on.

Light only was able to give him a menacing glare before replacing his shirt, jacket, and tie and then getting back to what Light now called work.

L was depressed for the rest of the week and sulked continuously throughout the day.

____

He did not tell Misa of his experience of L, he knew that she would try to kill him pre-maturely. He would have to keep this from her which should be easy. L certainly would not tell of this. _He is totally humiliated._ Is what Light thought. Though this was partially true, it was not all of why L will not say. Ryuk however, presented an issue. He thought this may have been the funniest thing ever, and was dying to share the humor with Rem, who would pass it on to Misa.

However, Light was not stupid. He can bribe Ryuk. But the problem was…..there were know apples where L lived and consequently, he had to live. The stupid detective was too caught up on sweets. He was eating fudge glazed with caramel right now. Wait….Caramel.

"Don't you think some caramel apples would go good right now?" requested Light.

"Why….yes they would!"

L pushed one of the many buttons on his keyboard.

"Watari, I need 10 dozen caramel apples now!"

This was way too easy for Light.

Soon he had the apples and presented a box of them to Ryuk. "If you do not tell Rem or Misa about what I did, then you may have all of these."

"Bribe accepted" Ryuk said "buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I could always use some more. Just to keep my mouth full. You never know what can come out when it isn't."

"Of course" was what came out of Light's mouth, but what his mind screamed was. _Damn you, Shingigami. _

Light eventually had enough with this. He whacked L aside the head with a blunt object and stole the rest of the apples. L almost died in the hospital as well. But he never found out, Light merely told him it was sugar overdose. And gave the apples to Ryuk.

Just as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

L has been acting very odd lately. He has eaten more sweets than Light has ever seen him. The Shingigami have been looking at L very oddly lately to.

"Ryuk?" Light asked.

"What do you want?" was the response given from the death god.

"Why have you and Rem been looking at L in such a way as of late?"

Ryuk started laughing and Light simply left the room after 36 minutes.

_____

Light decided to ask Rem the same thing, she usually restrains laughter to under 5 minutes.

"Rem, tell me, why do you and Ryuk look at L in such a way?"

"NU-UH! OH NO YOU DID NOT!!" said the Shingigami snapping her fingers in Light's face.

"Um….could you tell me what I did not do?"

"I WILL NOT ANSWER THIS KIND OF A QUESTION TO **YOU**!!!"

"Why not"

"IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME, GET MISSA TO!"

Light wanted to know, but not enough to force himself by Missa.

____

"Ryuzaki? Have you seen how the Shingigami seem to be staring at you lately?"

"Of course I have, but…why not stare at me? I am irresistibly attractive after all."

"……………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………..."

"WHAT!?"

"…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...right…………………………………………..."

"That was a lot of dots."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously! Can't you see it?"

"Whatever"

"Am I the only one who can see the words?"

"…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………...…………………………………………..."

"STOP IT!!"

"How many mental handicaps do you have?"

"I lost count when I was 12"

"I see"

Just then L fell to the floor….dead.

Light turned to Ryuk (Who actually might laugh his ass off, in literal terms) And Rem, who just stared at the corpse.

"This why you were looking at him this way"

"LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOLYEAH LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL" was what Ryuk managed out.

"How did he die?"

"Sugar overdose…" Replied Rem.

"I expected this"

**JUST AS PLANNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) If you have not finished Death Note, either manga or anime, please finish so before reading any more of this, there are spoilers. **If you need manga site suggestions or anime site suggestions PM me. I will happily give you the urls.

(Begin fic- you have been spoiler alerted)

Light had decided to go through L's stuff. He had driven out Watari by claiming that Kira was in Wammy's house. Light found a group about them on Facebook. He was now going through L's manga collection, in it he found one titled "Death Note" Astonished he read through this first one, it perfectly recorded his endeavors when he first got the notebook. He decided to find the last one.

"Ah, there it is number twelve. Now what is the last chapter. 109"

He read it

"THAT DID NOT GO AS PLANED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Light was in a state of shock for the next several weeks. He had read the rest of the manga and decided this was all real. But he was at an advantage. He now had all of his enemy's names AND faces at his fingertips. (Someone asked the author of this "So, how much planning do you put into your fics?" the author replied "I just type, and it goes how it goes :/")

Light decided to write every name in there.

"Lets see….Near is Nate River…Mello is Mihael Keehl. I have no idea who any of them are, but they should be dead by………………….now."

Light had then received a phone call from Near. "WTF ARE YOU TRYING KIRA!?"

"Erm…I think you have a wrong number, who is Kira?"

"The killer that…..whatever" Near hung up. If Near was alive then Mello probably was as well. (Later in the interview the author was asked. "Sometimes you have things in your stories that never have explanations, are there a reason?" "Yes" Stated the author. "I have never been very fond of logic" :D)

Light was not only in shock now, but near panic, he told everyone it was L's sudden Death, but L had already come back to life as a zombie and was back to work, while attempting to consume Matsuda in his downtime. (The author added "At times I especially am not in a mood for logic" He had gotten many weird looks from his interviewer.)

Zombie L was now pissed at Light for going through his manga.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I was bored"

"….what ones did you read?"

"Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, Fruits Basket *cough*fag*cugh*" He got a mean glare from the corpse "And Death Note…."

"Oh crap"

"Yeah…."

"You tried to kill Near and Mello right?"

"Of course not, I did think it was an interesting book however, but why would I be Kira?"

"Nice save"

"I did not need a save, I am innocent"

"Better…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"This is getting boring" Stated Zombie L

"That it is, Ryuzaki, that it is"

"Thank God you did not find my fanfictions"

"Why?" Light said as picking one up and reading a page.

"Erm……….."

"Ryuga…you are a sick bastard"

JUST AS PLANNED!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Light had been handcuffed to zombie L for a few weeks now, since this author was too lazy to write for a long period of time, L was starting to rot and smell really bad now. Light was getting tired of him.

"Ryuzaki…….can you do something about your smell"

"Just ignore it and get over it you wuss"

Light was really tired of L right now, since becoming a zombie he became more and more rude and annoying. Matsuda was tired of him to. Or, would be tired of him anyway. L had eaten most of Matsuda's brain by now he had totally quit sweets already. L would frequently rant about how he planned on eating Kira's brain, this would always send a cold rush down Light's spine.

"Ryuzaki."

"What now?"

Light took out his trusty boom stick and blew a hole through L just like Alcourd (A/N: sorry, I can't spell his name .)

"This….is my BOOMSTICK!"

L's last words were "Sorry boomstick…….I think I have to go now."

Light's dad had run in right then "LIGHT!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Father, he was a zombie, he was hardly L anymore"

"Well….I was kind of tired of him anyway….whatever.....oh, hi boomstick"

The boomstick responded "Heya!"

______

Mello had found Light today.

He bashed down Light's room's door holding an oddly shaped handgun. Mello was covered with dirt all over, obviously the Death Note had made him appear dead and he was buried.

He demanded. "The hell was that for!?"

"What was what for? And do I know you?" Light decided to play dumb.

"I know who you are Kira. Why the hell did you try to kill me?"

_Wow, this chick is ugly. _Were Light's thoughts.

"Hey, I think I hear….Near calling. Don't you want to hurt him or something?"

"HELL YES!!!"

Mello left and Near appeared in the Obituaries the next day, it was a very graphic Death I do not want to write as I would get banned from .

**JUST AS PLANNED!**


	7. Chapter 7

Light was seriously straying from his goal. He had to destroy the "fandom." He would proceed to do so. He had found an especially evil fan. Her name was 'The Blonde One.' She was evidently a fan of L, his former enemy. (He knows this because he joined to find blasphemous users and kill them) She even claimed to adore him and expressed hatred towards Light!

She shall perish for these crimes.

Light decided to "PM" her.

"Hello, you are an L fan, correct?"

She replied soon as she was online at the time.

"Yes, why?"

"You know how evil he is right? He gets in the way of holy works and ultimately is trying to throw the world back into chaos!"

"Ugh, you're a Light fan, aren't you?"

"I am he."

"Oh, Wow, you really are crazy aren't you!?"

"YOU DARE CALL ME CRAZY!? I AM GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!!!!1!!!1ONEONEONE"

"Shut the hell up, die!"

"No, you shall die, what is your name?...and what do you look like?"

"Uh, well, My name is Yagami Light, I have longish brown hair, and look pretty and smug."

"Eeheehee, you just signed your own death!"

Light waited a good day or so, and realized he had been tricked. He was thankful that you cannot kill yourself with the Death Note. So, he pmed this evil one again for more info.

"Bitch, you lied to me!"

"**:O** I did no such thing"

"Yes, you said that you were me."

"Well, a little. *evil grin*"

"Can I see a pic of you with your name, please?"

"Why of course, anything for Kira"

She sent him a pic of xethanx with his name. But seeing as he controlled the story…the Death Note didn't work somehow.

Light messaged her again.

"This isn't working, we are not going to get anywhere like this."

"No, so…why don't you just die…NOW!"

"I don't think so, but if you gave me your face and name then that may help."

"Yeah, no."

"How about just your face? I could make the eye trade."

"Sure, here is a pic of me." She sent him a picture of Stephanie Meyer.

"Haha, I win, I WIN!"

Stephanie Meyer died. She walked in the sun and burst into flames, here last words were "WTF, NO SPARKLE!?"

**Just as planned!!!**

**Ok, I will be wrapping up this story soon. If anyone else wants their own part in I will include one super chapter full of everyone's conversation's with Light. Just comment that you want in and PM me with how you would act or talk to him. If you have any ideas SAY THEM. It will be massive help.**


	8. Chapter 8

Light was browsing the internet obsessively like always. When he noticed, NO MORE FANS OPPOSED HIM!

(A/N: Remember last chapter when I said I needed people to use in my next chapter? Yeah, no one ever came! That was months ago. So, I am putting it out there again. And in 3 weeks if no one does that I'll just finish the story. So…please? )


End file.
